


Petite Fleur De Papa

by scootsandspooks



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Play, Dd/lb, French, Implied Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, More tags to be applied, Punishment, Scout being a slut as usual, Spanking, belt whipping, daddy dom, ddlb, little boy - Freeform, oh no not the french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootsandspooks/pseuds/scootsandspooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy found out about Scout's dirty things on the internet. Let's see where this goes, yeah?<br/>This was a request and I am more than happy to deliver >]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Discovery

Scout had just finished uploaded his newest pictures. He smiled to himself as he undressed to shower after putting his phone down on the bench. He piled his clothes on top of it, keeping it hidden and protected from the steam in the room. 

The runner had just finished his little session with Spy. The two slept together almost nightly at this point. He loved the man and he knew that Spy loved him back, but he wasn’t so sure if he loved him quite the way Scout did. Spy knew just about every little thing about Scout, from his sibling count to how many times in a row he could cum, but there was just one thing that Spy had no clue about. Scout did indeed hint to it during their sessions together, but not once would he ever reveal his secret to the man. Scout felt the heat rush to his face at the thought. He had no idea how the pristine man would react, in all honesty. Whether it be good or bad, it scared him either way.

He made his way to a shower stall and turned the water on, just hot enough to make his skin tingle. It felt nice going down his shoulders and back. The water only stung once it reached the bright red handprints on his bare ass. He hissed at the feeling of the warmth touching the still-sensitive markings. The stinging only reminded him of when he got the punishment for being such a naughty thing, really. 

Oh, he indeed was a very naughty boy. 

Scout couldn’t help but let his mind roam. No one was there, and he was sure no one was thinking about coming in to shower at 3 am in the morning, so he let his hands roam down his body. He could still vividly remember the Frenchman’s hands on his body. He remembered the way he gripped and rubbed, where he tugged and where he would scratch along his stomach. Scout tried his best to imitate the man’s hands until he gave up and let himself touch himself freely. 

 

While Scout was in the showers, Spy was cleaning himself and his room up. He wasn’t nearly as messy as the little runner was, but he did wipe himself down real well and made sure his bedding wasn’t ruined nor dirtied. He didn’t really care as he switched them out for a clean set anyways. Oh tonight was a very interesting night. Scout was almost hesitant with everything, he seemed to only want to be punished. He did everything in his power to get on Spy’s nerves. Either way, Spy let him have the punishment he wanted and had his way with him. 

Spy lit a cigarette from the special case and tossed it onto the newly made bed. 

What had gotten into Scout to make him so, what’s the word, childish?

He took a moment to think it over. He couldn’t think of any reason as to why Scout acted this way. He gave him plenty of attention the night before and all through the day. He didn’t ridicule him, nor did he misplace his Bonk! soda. 

So what was the issue?

Spy sighed to himself and pulled his phone from his pocket. Once it was unlocked he noticed that he was on some strange website. Now what in the hell is this?

Oh.

That’s right. Scout had asked to use his phone once his died. Maybe he forgot to sign out then. 

As much of a curious man he was, he didn’t feel the need to really snoop much. That was, until he spotted the name of the account on said site. 

Papas-petit-fluer.

Oh. 

Spy couldn’t believe what he read ( horrible French indeed) but oddly enough, he wanted to read more. He glanced around the room, just for safety, before tapping on the account’s name to open up the page so he could see the content. His eyes widened at what was there. There were pictures of Scout’s bare ass with the beatings from only an hour ago, him in frilly and skimpy outfits, even him with his body covered in cum in Spy’s bed. No wonder Scout hardly ever showered with him. He was busy taking pictures of himself to make these posts. Just about every post had something to do with “papa”. He typed like a 12 year old girl and put way too many hearts and emoji’s in his text posts. Spy wasn’t the least bit weirded out or anything. He was mostly just surprised to see it. He figured something like this is what Scout was into, but he didn’t know the extent. 

Honestly, this whole discovery made Spy just even more excited for their next encounter. He couldn’t wait to tease the hell out of the poor boy, or even practice the kinks that he apparently had this whole time. 

Oh yes, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on that boy again. 

 

It was only 24 hours when the two were able to get together again. It was a long day of battle with their team barely winning by the skin of their teeth. Scout was pretty badly beaten up and Spy didn’t seem to be in too bad of shape. Spy noticed the boy’s shape and he felt a small pang of worry though he didn’t dare let it show on his face. He fixed his gloves and walked over to the Medic of their team and gave him a look before nodding to Scout.

“Fix him up to perfection for me, docteur. I’m going to need him to be in excellent shape for tonight.” Spy gave a look that the doctor knew too well. He knew he was going to get payment for this. He always did.

Medic chuckled softly and fixed his glasses. 

“Why, of course. I will make him feel 100% and then some.” Medic looked over to the boy before deciding to approach him so he could take him back to the med bay for a quick fix. 

Spy took his time in getting his things put away. He walked back to his smoke room where he could at least relax while he waited for Medic to work his magic with his beloved runner. He really didn’t like seeing Scout so beat up and bruised, unless it was by his own hands of course. It both worried him and gave him a small twinge of jealousy. His hands should be the only ones to touch him to create such bruises and scars. 

It didn’t take too long for the boy to be sent on his way. He felt amazing, probably more amazing than he’s felt in a long, long time. Scout was happily leaving the med bay after the medic was done working his magic. Maybe he should give him something in return. Naw, it was his job, no need to get all sentimental about it. 

Scout made it way towards his room, though the second he made it to the door he heard a familiar sounds of Spy clearing his throat and his ivisiwatch deactivating. 

“Mon cher…”

Scout perked a little and turned to face the taller man who stood against the wall behind him. 

“Hey, babe. Need something?” 

Spy eyed the other. He was certainly in a perky mood. 

Perfect.

“Oui. We need to… talk about something.” He pulled out his cigarette case to stick one into his mouth. It was everything in him to not smirk at the look on Scout’s face.

Fear.

“Oh, uh, yeah sure. No problem. What’s up?” Scout managed out. He was nervous for sure. He had no idea what the Spy was going to say or anything. He was even more worried with the head shake that Spy gave him as he lit his cigarette. 

“Not here. Come with me.” Spy blew a puff of smoke into the air above Scout and turned his back to him so he could walk. 

Scout felt like a puppy who peed on the floor. He didn’t know what he did and feared for the worst. What if Spy wanted to break up? What if he’s making him resign? What if he hates him? Scout followed the man, weary of what is going on in his lover’s head. He was lead to Spy’s smoke room and told to shut the door and lock it. He did as he was told and swallowed the lump in his throat. Scout was beyond nervous and Spy knew it. He loved it. He loved seeing the fear in his eyes from the unknown of what may happen. 

Spy took his sweet time to smoke out his cigarette as he stood by the unlit fire place. It was silent and it really made Scout’s skin crawl. He hated it. He wanted Spy to say something, to ask him how his fight was, maybe ask him if he was okay from earlier. Nothing. Nothing until Spy put the cigarette out in the ash tray then turned to face Scout. 

“Do you have any idea why I’ve brought you here?” Spy asked as he looked over to the boy who was still standing by the door. 

Scout fidgeted a little bit as he thought it over.

“N-no. I’m not sure.” Scout didn’t like this.

Spy kept his hands behind his back as he walked towards Scout slowly. His polished shoes clacking against the wooden floor loudly as he made his way over. Scout tensed and watched him come closer and closer until he was only a foot away from him. Spy eyed the boy up and down before meeting his eyes to his. 

“Is there a little secret you would like to share with me, mon cher? Something you’ve been hiding? Something that, I don’t know, little boys should never hide from their daddies?”


	2. The Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, Scout gets what he wants, right?
> 
>  
> 
> Right?

The next hour was a whole different set of events. 

Scout found himself on his knees, face to the floor, and hands behind his back with one of Spy’s ties binding his wrists together. The room was dark enough as is, but with his face not facing the now lit fireplace, it seemed to be darker. Scout could hear Spy’s sharp footsteps walking around him as the Frenchman examined his little boy. 

“Such a filthy thing you are…” Spy stopped right behind the little runner. The jingle of Spy’s belt filled Scout’s ears and that made him tense. “You see me as your papa? If you see me as such, then maybe I should punish you for being such a filthy brat and seducing me.” He snapped the fine leather belt, causing Scout to jolt and let out a small whine.

“C-come on Spy I’m so-“

“Papa.”

“What?”

“Call me papa.” 

With that, Spy cracked the belt against Scout’s thighs, causing Scout to let out a short squeak. 

“Y-yes, papa…”

Spy wasn’t pleased. He wanted to make bright, red lines along the boy’s bare ass and thighs. He wanted to make the boy scream and cry for him. To beg for him. 

Oh he was going to enjoy this.

Spy only hit Scout a few more times with the belt before he yanked down the runner’s pants, effectively pulling his briefs down with them, and he made sure that Scout’s bare ass was perfectly perked into the air.

“You stay like this, or I’ll hit your face too, mon fils.” Spy hummed and rubbed the cool end of the belt against Scout’s ass. “Comprenez vous?”

Scout nodded quickly and bit his bottom lip, scared yet excited.

“Y-yes papa… I understand.” 

Spy gave a pleased hum and swiftly hit Scout’s bare ass with the belt, releasing a loud yelp from him with the sound of the belt against bare skin.

And another, and another, and another.

The redness of the boy’s ass drove Spy mad. He loved the look of the angry color against the milky skin of the boy. He kept going until he made welts that were on the brink of bleeding if he even rubbed the leather against them. He took a step back to look over his work. Scout was trembling and whimpering at the pain from his beet red ass. He glanced back to see Spy’s face which had the most pure look of want that Scout has ever seen. 

Spy nudged the boy with his foot a bit and tossed the belt aside. 

“What do you want papa to do, mon fils? I’ve seen what you’ve said, now I want to hear it.”

Scout swallowed thickly. He was nervous. He only ever had fantasies about this stuff with Spy, he never actually expected it to become a reality. Scout took a deep breath as he mustered his words to speak.

“I-I want papa to fuck me…”

This time the pain that Scout felt was Spy’s hand. 

“What was that?”

Scout bit his lip, holding back a loud whimper.

“I said I want papa to fuck me!”

Spy hummed, pleased once again and he rubbed over the redness with his clothed palm before he finally started to strip himself. 

“Such a good boy you are, mon fils. I bet you can’t wait for papa to fuck you, non?”

Spy was taking off his suit coat as he spoke. He was careful when he folded it to make sure there was going to be no creases or misplaced wrinkles in it when he set it down on his arm chair. 

“Yes, papa…please.” Scout was trembling. His ass hurt and his cock was hard. He didn’t expect this out of his lover, never in a million years would he ever expect Spy to take on this roll. Yet, despite the slight shock and the horrid pain on his rear, he was so turned on by the events that it was hard to not like it.   
Spy watched the runner squirm for attention. It pleased him to think that he did this. It always does. 

Spy finally unbuttoned his trousers and the beautiful sound of his zipper unzipping filled Scout’s ears. He bit his lip as he waited for Spy’s hands to be on him again, hoping he could get some sort of relief. 

Oh did he get it.

Spy got down to his knees and used his gloved hands to spread Scout’s hole wide before he leaned in and licked the tight wing of muscle. Scout shuddered and moaned out once Spy’s tongue wiggled its way inside of hm. 

“Ah! Papaaaa!” Scout tugged at the tie that held his wrists together and tried to move back onto Spy’s tongue. “Oh fuuuucckkkkkkk.”

Spy was drooling on purpose. He wanted to make as much noise as possible. The room was filled his loud slurps, Scout’s moans and Spy’s heavy breaths within seconds. The Frenchman worked a gloved finger into Scout to accompany his tongue. He rubbed and prodded all the right places that made Scout just squeal and jerk. Soon, it was all too much to wait for and Spy pulled away, earning himself a whine from Scout for him to keep going. He landed a heavy slap to Scout’s already red cheek.

“You will take what I give to you, understood?”

Scout nodded and held in the cry of pain before he responded with a quiet ‘yes, papa’.

Spy reached to his side table drawer that sat next to the arm chair to retrieve the bottle of clear lube that he kept there for moments like this. He popped the cap open and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand before slicking his cock. He shivered at the coldness of the gel, but soon didn’t care as he rubbed the rest over Scout’s well worked hole. Before Scout knew it, he was flipped onto his back to face his lover. He never noticed, but Spy did take his balaclava off and god was he gorgeous.

Black hair with a slight peppering of stress and old age, no wrinkles, and those steel blue eyes staring right at him. He had to admit, Scout loved every bit of this man and he was sure he loved him too, freckles and all. Scout’s thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of being penetrated by the same man he was admiring. He let out a loud moan and arched upwards. 

“Oh! Fuck! Papa!” He was hypersensitive, and just the feeling of being entered was almost too much for him.

Spy didn’t stop his hips until he was fully sheathed inside of Scout. He let out a groan and looked down at Scout’s face.

“Such a filthy little boy. You’re being fucked by your own papa and you love it. “

Spy started to move his hips, starting at a rough pace and Scout was absolutely loving it. He moaned out loudly and threw his head back as he panted.

“Oooohhh- Papa! Yes! F-fuck me, papa!”

Scout was losing his mind. His body was overheating and his cock was aching for release. He didn’t ever want Spy to stop. He loved him and wanted to let him have him as both a lover and a playmate. 

Spy’s thrusts were getting harder by the minute. He wasn’t going to hold back tonight. Spy chose to instead switch to French to insult the boy. Scout could only pick up a few of the words, having heard them so many times. Whore, needy slut, the perfect fuck-hole. Scout couldn’t hold it back any longer. He caved in and screamed out Spy’s name as he arched and came, shooting milky white ribbons across his chest as he convulsed gently. That was the hardest he’s come in a long, long while. 

The look of pure pleasure on Scout’s face and the scream of his name is what sped Spy up in his actions before he pinned scout to the floor and let one last forceful thrusts be the one that allowed him to shoot his seed into his lover. He kept himself there until Scout was finally off his high. He pulled out slowly and watched as his thick cum leaked out of Scout’s hole. Spy smiled, proud of himself for filling the boy so much. 

Scout shifted a little and looked up at Spy’s face with a tired look of contempt. 

“Papa…”

Spy perked and looked to the boy’s face.

“Oui?”

“Untie me? My arms are aching….”

Spy had forgotten about Scout’s arms. He chuckled and gently flipped the runner over to his belly so he could untie him. 

“My apologies, mon cher. “

Scout smiled at the French name and moved his arms once he felt they were free. He moved back to his back and held his arms out for Spy to pick him up, which he did and hugged him close. 

“Man… that felt good, papa…”

Spy was about to comment that Scout could stop calling him papa until Scout spoke again. 

“Je t’aime…”

Spy’s heartbeat sped up with the horrid French that just came from Scout’s mouth. To him, it was beautiful. He smiled wide and gave Scout a small squeeze with a kiss to his cheek.

“Je t’aime aussi, mon fils. “


End file.
